


Good Girl

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, dean / you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Good Girl

You hadn't meant to get all sassy with Dean, but things had been so crazy on the hunting front, you'd hardly had two minutes alone with your boyfriend in weeks. You were pent up from the sexual frustration and running on little sleep and copious amounts of bad coffee. 

It had all started first thing in the morning when you were at the house of a couple who swore they'd seen a 'man sized rabbit' in the backyard. 

"This man-rabbit, he didn't try to break in or anything?" Dean asked, looking distracting and attractive as ever in his suited up FBI disguise.

"No," the woman shook her head, still clearly shaken from the ordeal. 

You, for one, thought it was just a prankster playing games in the neighborhood. Some guy with a mask trying to freak out people in time for Halloween. You didn't understand why Sam and Dean decided this was worth staying around here for.

"Maybe he picked up a key from under the doormat, next to the carrots," you said, earning a side glare from Dean. The look he was giving you was a warning in itself, and you knew you were playing with fire.

Sam cleared his throat quietly, drawing his attention back to the couple. "Thank you for your time Mr and Mrs Reeves, we'll be in touch." 

+-+-+-+-+-+

"Why can't we just leave this one to the cops?" You complained as the three of you reached the car parked out front. "There's no EMF, no hex bags, no sulphur, no signs of anything supernatural."

"It's the third report like this in 4 days and the cops have zero leads. Until we're sure it's just some creep in a mask, we're staying here," Dean stated, loosening the knot in his tie before resting his arms against the top of the car. 

"This is ridiculous," you sighed, tugging off your blazer and throwing it in the backseat. "Can we at least stop somewhere for some decent coffee first?"

Dean frowned. "What's going on with you, huh? Why are you so against this job?"

"I'm not against this job," you argued. "We've been going non stop for weeks. There are other hunters out there you know." 

Dean's jaw ticked, noticeably picking up on your growing attitude towards him. The darkened look in his eyes told you the hundred and one things he'd do to you if you weren't in the middle of a street with Sam as a witness. 

"How about we grab some food and check out the other families again. Maybe we've missed something," the younger Winchester suggested, trying to dull the obvious tension brewing between you and his brother. 

Rolling your eyes, you opened the door of the backseat, "maybe a ghost will pop up somewhere and make this trip worth it," you grumbled beneath your breath. 

In the end it turned out the 'man-rabbit' was a young student who'd had a vendetta against the families he'd been scoping out in that creepy mask of his. He had gathered up old witchcraft books and was planning on cursing the people in this little town who'd wronged him in his life. 

Thankfully you'd managed to take all the books and turn him over to the cops before he could do any permanent damage to anyone, but the win didn't make Dean forget your attitude over the past few days. 

Sam had made himself scarce when you and Dean got back to the motel room, the brooding tension between you finally at breaking point. 

"I'm going for a shower," you told him, taking off your shoes and suit jacket on your way to the bathroom door. 

After the few days you'd had, you needed something to help you relax. Even if the water wasn't warm and the water pressure was crap, it was something at least. 

"Hold up," Dean's voice grew deeper and you knew that tone all too well. It was the tone of voice that made your knees weak and your core throb. It was the tone of voice he used when he was warning someone, or in the heat of the hunt, or when you were in the bedroom when he let his dominant side completely loose. 

You paused at the door and turned to face him. He still had his suit on, the pants hugging his hips and defining his long glorious legs and the jacket just there urging you to pull it off his shoulders. 

"You've been given me a lot of attitude lately," Dean loosened his tie and took it off, all while watching you with a darkened gaze that made you need to press your thighs together. 

"I know we've been working a lot and we haven't had a lot of time alone," 

"- We haven't had sex in weeks!" You blurted out, cutting off his impending statement. 

A small smirk briefly passed Dean's lips before he made quick strides across the room to reach you, the closeness of his body effectively pinning your back against the bathroom door. All your senses suddenly became consumed by Dean. The smell of him, the sight of him, the close but not quite there touch as he stood barely a breath away from you.

"9 days, 12 hours and 43 minutes." 

You frowned. "What?" 

"That's how long it's been since we last had sex." 

Varying expressions passed your face, from confusion to awe, and finally amusement. 

"Did you really count that, or did you just make that up?" 

Dean rolled his eyes, avoiding the question. "The point is, I've missed you too. And when you sass me like that in front of people, it takes all my self restraint not to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you senseless." 

That's why I do it, you thought silently. 

You bit your bottom lip, slowly trailing your hand from his chest to the collar of his shirt, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'll make it up to you," you promised, your gaze held on his. 

You could pinpoint the exact moment his resolve broke. His tongue peeked out between his lips, his stance straightened and you didn't fail to notice the strain in his pants.

"Yeah, you will," he said, bringing his hand up to your face and running the pad of his thumb across your bottom lip. The intimate touch made you shiver in anticipation. Finally. 

"Strip." 

You followed his direct order, more than happy to discard of your FBI get up and underwear for him. The way he watched you with such an intense and hot gaze only made you grow wetter. 

"You gonna be a good girl for me?" Dean asked, his eyes back on your face. 

"Yes." There was no hesitation in your reply and it made Dean's cock twitch in his pants. 

"On your knees, in front of the bed." 

You did as he said, the intense anticipation and excitement finally replacing all the pent up tension you'd been holding onto over the past 9 days, 12 hours and 43 minutes (if Dean hadn't just made that bullshit up.)

Dean was clearly just as pent up and eager as you, removing his clothes with haste. 

Your mouth watered and your cunt throbbed at the sight of your gloriously naked boyfriend. Every single part of his body, every curve and crevice, every freckle and scar - it was a beautiful sight to behold. 

His hardened cock seemed to be begging for attention as Dean strode towards you, the lustful look in those jade green eyes only making you wetter by the second. 

"You want a taste?" Dean asked, standing in front of you and giving his cock lazy strokes in his fist. 

You nodded enthusiastically, your body all but ready to combust. 

"Hm," Dean tilted his head, a glint in his eyes. "The way you've been acting lately, I'm not sure you deserve it." 

Teasing bastard. 

You looked up at him with a facade of innocence. "Please, Dean. I'll be good. Promise." 

Dean bit his lip, unable to keep up with the whole foreplay given how long it's been since he's been between your legs or had you around his cock. 

"It's all yours, sweetheart." 

You grinned up at him before taking his cock in your hands, pumping the length of him as you swirl your tongue around the head, tasting the tangy pre cum. You reveled in the feel of him in your mouth and in your hands, the hardness of his cock yet softness of his skin the perfect contrast as you wrapped your lips around him, sucking, licking and pumping in a rhythm that had Dean making the most erotic grunts and groans. 

"Fuck baby, missed that mouth," his voice was gruff, fingers gently tangled in the top of your hair as he let himself get lost in the pleasure. 

"So fucking good." 

His praise spurred you on, and turned you on to no end. Hearing and watching Dean let go was one of the many things you'd never tire of. In a life full of so much danger and the unknown, being with Dean was the one constant that you always thrived on. You love being with him. You love him. 

You were taken aback when Dean pulled away, leaving you confused by the loss. 

"I want to cum inside you, it's been too fucking long," he said, taking your hand and helping you to your feet. 

You smiled, pulse racing with excitement. "How can I turn that down." 

"Good girl." Dean gave a small grin before crashing his lips to yours, the kiss full of heat and wanton need as he led you backwards onto the bed together. 

The feel of bare skin touching sparked the warmth coursing inside you even more. Dean's body pressed against your breasts, his cock rutting against you as the kiss continued, tongues and lips moulding around each other in a fiery embrace- it was all enough to make you head spin. 

You broke the kiss, your pupils blown with lust. "If you don't fuck me right now, I think I might explode." 

Dean managed to hold his composure enough to not laugh, but the amusement passed briefly in his eyes. 

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" 

And just like that, he was off the bed and rummaging around the pile of discarded clothes. 

"Dean, what the fu-" 

"Relax," he said, returning to the bed with his tie in hand. "I would never leave a woman high and dry." 

You rolled your eyes playfully. "Yeah, I've heard the stories. Such a gent." 

"Glad you think so," he gave a quick wink before wrapping the tie around your wrists and placing your arms above your head. 

"You good? Not too tight?" Dean checked. 

"That's what she said," you joked, earning an eye roll from your boyfriend. 

You checked the tightness of the bind, just to assure Dean. The kinky side to your sex life was always a blast, but Dean always wanted full honesty. It was one of the many things you adored about him.

"All good." 

With your affirmation, you expected Dean to fuck you there and then, but he moved down to the end of the bed with his head positioned between your thighs. 

"Fuck, you're drenched," he marveled at the sight, his fingers parting your folds and making you shiver in anticipation. 

"I know you're desperate for my cock, but I can't resist a taste. And I'm the one calling the shots tonight, princess." 

You took a sharp intake of breath and bite your lip as Dean gave your clit a light tap, loving how responsive your body always was to him. 

"I could die a happy man between these thighs y'know," he teased his middle finger at your entrance, not giving you nearly enough of what you crave and making you writhe impatiently. "You've had me worked up all fucking day. When we left the Reeve's house, I swear, I could've just bent you over the hood of the car and fucked you right there and then." 

"Dean-" you whined, your cunt clenching around nothing from just his words alone. 

"Yeah, that's right. You would've fucking loved that, wouldn't you?" Dean pushed his finger inside you, making you gasp at the welcomed intrusion. 

"Such a dirty fucking girl," Dean's voice trailed off with a possessive growl, removing his finger and replacing it with his mouth on your cunt. 

Those perfectly plump lips and enticing tongue of his worked wonders and he knew it. He thrived off the pleasure of eating you out like a starved man just as much as you did. 

Your bound hands were clenched above your head as Dean hungrily licked at your entrance, alternating with sucking your clit between his lips, making you writhe and beg and moan, all entirely at his mercy. 

You were impossibly wet, the sodden echoes filling the room as your orgasm built and built and built. 

Dean knew the signs of your body just as well as you did, almost doubling his efforts to make you come undone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck - Dean!" Your legs shook as you came with a cry, the release such a welcome after the long weeks without it. 

Dean pressed a kiss to the inside of your thigh, giving you a much needed moment to catch your breath. 

"Get up here," you said, making Dean lift his head up, the glistening over his lips and chin evidence of his activity. 

Dean moved up the bed so he was face to face with you, the comment on his tongue silenced as you placed your now free hands on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Your moans melded together as you tasted yourself on his tongue, the closeness of your bodies allowing Dean to just reach down and guide himself to your entrance. 

"Goddamn, you feel so good," Dean parted from your lips with a gasp, making you moan as he settled inside you. 

9 days, 12 hours and 43 minutes was way too long. 

Dean set a gradual pace at first, every slow thrust reaching deep and oh so good. You could feel his muscles rolling beneath your touch as you held onto his back, your body alight with every movement, every push and pull.

"You got out of the tie," Dean said in a breathy voice, making him sound all that more endearing. 

"What can I say? It's not my first rodeo." 

A hint of jealousy and possessiveness crossed his features at your reply and he paused his movements. 

"I'm not your average cowboy." 

Dean pulled out, taking you by your hips and moving you onto your stomach. You took the hint, eagerly settling on your knees before Dean pushed back into the hilt. 

"Oh fuuuck," you moaned at the new angle, pushing your ass back against him. 

"You feel that, huh," Dean moved one hand to reach around and rest just above your cervix, "feel how deep I am." 

His other hand kept a grip on your hip, giving him the leverage to pull back, then push in, working up a quickened pace than before. 

"Yes, yes, yes," you pant, gripping at the pillows in front of you. "Fuck, don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Such a slut for my cock, aren't you?" Dean gave a gruff chuckle, starting to rub circles against your sensitive clit and making you jolt forward. 

"Yes! Please -" 

"Please what?" 

"I want to feel you cum inside me." 

Dean's grunt was primal as your words pushed him over, fucking into you with a relentless need. 

"Such a good girl." 

The burst of euphoria was all consuming. Dean's orgasm bleeding into your own as you both came with incoherent moans and all out bliss.

◇•◇•♡•♡•♡•

The next morning you woke up still feeling in a state of bliss, the ache in your body a delicious reminder of the night before. You were planning to leave the motel after breakfast and head back to the bunker. You were looking forward to going home and having some decent coffee and actual hot water in the shower for the first time in almost two weeks. 

Dean had already promised to cook burgers for you all. He was a foodie through and through, and a great cook. You were looking forward to getting to relax for a day or so with the guys.

While Dean went to pay for the rooms, you and Sam finished getting all the stuff together ready to leave.

You were just about to take you duffel out to the car when something playing on the tv caught your attention.

_ "9 days, 12 hours and 43 minutes. That’s how long it’s been."  _

You frowned, turning to look at the screen. "Wait, is this Dr Sexy MD?" 

Sam looked from the tv to you, shrugging a shoulder. "Uh, yeah. Dean left it on." 

"Son of a bitch”, you muttered, the realisation dawning on you. 

“Hey, is that everything?” Dean asked, walking back to the car just as you and Sam put your duffels in the trunk. 

“Yeah. That’s everything,” you shut the trunk with a little more force than necessary, making Dean wince and Sam raise an eyebrow. 

“Woah, careful with the wheels,” your boyfriend defended.

You rolled your eyes, walking up to him with a challenging look in your eyes. “I’m glad you like Dr Sexy MD quotes, because 9 days, 12 hours and 43 minutes is a hell of a lot less than the amount of time you’ll be going without sex with me.” 

Dean’s mouth opened and closed just a quick as a guppy fish. 

“I - wait, you’re joking right? Honey?” he stammered as you walked around him, fishing the keys out of his pocket on your way to the drivers side of baby. 

“She’s joking.. Right?” Dean looked at Sam like a lost little puppy.

Sam shook his head with his hands raised, trying to stifle his laughter. 

“I’m not getting involved man,” he said, getting in the passenger side.

“Great. Guess I’ll sit in the back then,” Dean grumbled to himself, not noticing the smirk on your face as he got in the car. 

You weren’t really going to put Dean on a sex ban, but you’d let him sweat it for a while. Just like a good girl. 


End file.
